Shock absorption in a standard diamond frame bicycle is distributed, via a seat tube and seat stays, directly up into the bicycle seat and thus to a rider of the bicycle. While such shock can be mitigated by various shock absorbers incorporated into the frame, such shock absorbers can be costly and can add substantial weight to the frame.